


Complicated

by laceymcbain



Series: Shadows & Stone: Smallville Stories [2]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Secrets, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Clark Kent meets Bruce Wayne things go about as well as can be expected.</p><p>Part 1 of 6 (complete) in what is affectionately known as "The Green Pigs and Ham" story arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

“Lex?” Clark pushed through the door to Lex’s office and stopped when he realized the man sitting in Lex’s chair was--not Lex. “Who are you?”

“I could ask you the same question.” The dark-haired man looked to be about Lex’s age, tall and well-built with the darkest eyes Clark had ever seen. He looked Clark up and down appraisingly. It looked like it might hurt him to smile.

“Where’s Lex?” Clark demanded. He glared at the man, scanning him. There was no evidence of meteor-rock. Still, Clark didn’t like the fact that there was a strange man in Lex’s study, and Lex was nowhere to be seen. Mutants and meteor freaks took entirely too much interest in Lex for his own good, and Clark was always nervous when Lex wasn’t where he was supposed to be.

“He’s making a call. In the conservatory.” The man looked down dismissively and tapped a few keys on the laptop. Clark felt a slight surge of anger. Lex treated his laptop like it was a very expensive pet with an exceptional pedigree. Clark wasn’t even allowed to use it without Lex peering over his shoulder. Of course, that usually resulted in Lex nibbling at his neck, which led to ... other things.

“Lex doesn’t let people use his laptop,” Clark pointed out.

“I’m not people.”

“That’s not something you should say in Smallville, Bruce.” Lex’s voice came from the doorway. He walked in and clapped a hand on Clark’s shoulder. “It’s too likely to be true. Hey, Clark.”

The man at the desk shrugged and gave a half-smile. Clark looked back and forth between the two of them.

“Clark, this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce, Clark Kent.”

“I assumed that,” Bruce said, tapping a few more keys before shutting the laptop. He didn’t vacate Lex’s chair.

“Bruce wasn’t properly house-trained. He failed polite greetings and introductions.” Lex went over to the bar.

“Well, at least I don’t snore.”

“Luthors don’t snore,” Bruce and Lex said at the same time.

Clark was surprised to see the two of them break into wide grins. God, this was too weird. Who the hell was this guy who could apparently touch Lex’s laptop without repercussions and knew that Lex snored? And just how the hell did he know that Lex snored? Clark felt a stab of jealousy. He and Lex hadn’t been together that long. He knew Lex had had other lovers, but aside from Victoria Hardwick and the First Homicidal Mrs. Luthor, he’d never really had to face one before. Especially one that didn’t have breasts.

Bruce accepted the glass of scotch that Lex handed him. Their hands touched for a moment, and Clark thought they shared a look. Clark didn’t like it. He didn’t like Bruce at all.

“I’ll have a drink too, Lex,” Clark said. Lex turned around and fixed him with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t think your parents will appreciate me sending you home with liquor on your breath.” Lex was treating him like a kid, and he was doing it in front of a complete stranger. Bruce seemed to be smiling into his drink, and Clark felt his face grow hot.

“Maybe I should just go.” Clark turned to leave. “You’re obviously busy.”

“Clark, wait.” Lex darted an apologetic glance at Bruce. Somehow that made everything worse. Clark was already out in the hallway when he felt Lex’s hand on his arm.

“Don’t go,” Lex said softly. He reached up and tangled a hand in Clark’s hair. “You just got here. I haven’t even had a chance to say hello.” Lex leaned in for a kiss. Clark didn’t feel like cooperating. Lex had to put his hands on Clark’s shoulders and stretch onto his toes to reach Clark’s mouth. Clark felt teeth tug at his lip. He turned his head aside.

Lex stepped back. “What’s the matter? Did something happen?” Lex’s eyes were full of concern. He cupped Clark’s face in his hands. “Clark. What’s going on?”

Clark shook his head. No wonder Lex was treating him like a kid. He knew he was acting jealous and immature, but being confronted with another man making himself at home in Lex’s space was disturbing. He’d never known anyone to be allowed in Lex’s personal space the way that Bruce seemed to be. Except for him--and that scared him.

“How does he know you snore?” Clark asked petulantly.

Lex laughed. “Is that what this is about?” Lex glanced towards the study. “You don’t have to worry about Bruce. We’re old friends.”

“Just friends?”

Lex looked down, and Clark could’ve sworn that Lex was on the edge of blushing. That was not typical Lexian behaviour at all. Whoever Bruce was he seemed to have a remarkable effect on Lex’s personality.

“It’s complicated, Clark.” Oh. Clark had a pretty good idea what that meant.

“You slept with him. How complicated is that?”

Lex sighed and laid a hand on his arm. “I’ve known Bruce since I was nine. Believe me, it’s complicated.”

“Actually, it’s simple.” Lex and Clark both turned as Bruce emerged from the study. Clark had hardly noticed him move; he seemed to be part of the shadows that lined the hallway. “We’re friends.”

“This is a private conversation,” Clark said.

“Then you should have it somewhere private,” Bruce said evenly. He looked at Lex. “I need to finish some business. A few calls and--”

“The other laptop’s upstairs.” Clark flinched, and he could’ve sworn Bruce smiled at him. Bastard. Lex’s other laptop was in his bedroom. _He’d_ only been in Lex’s bedroom a handful of times. How the hell did Bruce know where Lex’s bedroom was and why was Lex being so cavalier about it?

“I’ll get out of your ... hair,” Bruce said with particular emphasis on the last word, and was answered with a sarcastic smirk. Clark half-expected to see Lex stick out his tongue--and that was something Clark would’ve never thought he’d see. Whoever Bruce was, he seemed to bring out a side of Lex that Clark had never seen. If it hadn’t been so unsettling, Clark knew he probably would’ve liked this new, more playful Lex.

“Nice to meet you, Clark,” Bruce said with a nod. Clark acknowledged the gesture but didn’t smile. The guy was about the same size as he was, same height, similar build. Clark was beginning to wonder if Lex had a type. He didn’t like the idea. At all. As Clark watched, Bruce disappeared into the shadows of the hallway, moving in absolute silence. It was a little freaky.

Lex tilted his head towards the office. “Stay. We’ll talk.” Clark followed Lex back into the study and slouched down on the couch while Lex retrieved his drink. “You still want a scotch?” Lex asked, and his voice was absolutely serious. Clark shook his head. He didn’t even like scotch, and Lex knew it.

“You didn’t tell me you were having company. And how does he know where your bedroom is, anyway?”

Lex leaned against the desk and sipped his drink. “I thought this relationship was built on trust, Clark. I thought we were past this.”

Clark blushed. When they’d stopped lying to each other, when Clark had finally revealed all of his secrets, Clark had thought that being honest all the time would be easy. It wasn’t. Surprisingly, it had been Lex that had found it easier to be open and honest, and Clark had to admit that for the most part, Lex had been honest with him all along. Clark, however, was too used to lying to protect himself and his secrets. Being unable to trust was a hard thing to unlearn.

“We are, Lex. But he knows you snore.” Clark caught the narrowed eyes and knew Lex was biting back a formal protest.

“He was my roommate at Excelsior for eight years. He knows far more about my sleeping habits than anyone should. I’m sure Bruce could deliver a scientific treatise on the nocturnal patterns of Lex Luthor, but that still doesn’t mean I snore.”

Yes, you do, Clark thought, but didn’t say. Then Clark realized what Lex had said.

“Roommates? He was your roommate?” Clark breathed a sigh of relief. Well, that explained everything then, even Lex’s reversion to what Clark could only call childish behaviour. Bruce was someone from his childhood. Of course, Bruce would bring that out in him. Clark grinned.

Lex took another sip and smiled at him a little sadly. “Yes, but Clark ...” Lex paused. “It was complicated.”

Clark felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Roommates, sure. Roommates with perks, apparently. Who’d lived together for eight years. Clark didn’t know how he was supposed to compete with that.

“It’s not a competition,” Lex said, moving to sit beside him. Sometimes Lex was almost telepathic. It unnerved him just a little. “Bruce and I went through a lot of stuff together. We were kids. Teenagers. Our relationship is--”

“Complicated,” Clark finished. “Yeah, I’m getting that.”

Lex leaned back and ran a hand over his scalp. “Bruce knew me when I still had hair.”

Clark couldn’t help tensing. He hated being the reason that Lex had grown up bald. Even if he thought Lex looked perfect without hair, it still must’ve been difficult to grow up like that. Lex didn’t talk about it much.

“He was there when my mother died,” Lex continued, and Clark put an arm around his shoulders. “He’s been the one constant in my life. I don’t have to be anything with him. Things just are the way they are.”

Clark nodded. He wasn’t sure if he entirely got it--he didn’t have that kind of friendship with anyone. Things with Pete had always been more up and down than that.

“So, were you in love with him?” Clark asked. It probably wasn’t a fair question, but he didn’t care. He hated the thought of there being anyone else in Lex’s life. No one could ever love Lex more than he did.

Lex stared into his scotch, swirling the amber liquid idly in his glass.

Clark had never seen Lex so reluctant to talk about something. Lex liked to quantify things, define them. He liked clear parameters and finite equations. He got uncomfortable when the lines got blurry, but Clark had the feeling that Bruce Wayne was one big blurry line from start to finish.

“Are you _still_ in love with him?”

Lex shook his head. “I’m not trying to be evasive. My relationship with Bruce has always been there. We’ve been different things for each other at different points in our lives. Right now we’re friends who only see each other once in a while. Bruce needed to get away from Gotham, so he came here. I wasn’t expecting him.” Lex laid a hand on his arm. “He knows we’re in a relationship.”

Clark couldn’t hide his surprise.

“He knew who you were as soon as you walked in the room, Clark. He’s known about you since the day I met you. He was just being Bruce. For him, participating in a conversation is akin to giving up information, and that usually requires torture.”

“So, if he knows all about me, how come you didn’t tell me about him?” Clark asked.

Lex shrugged. “I guess I’m still protective of my friends. All my friends. Bruce is extremely private, and I respect that.” Lex’s face was unreadable. “It’s habit more than anything. I knew the two of you would meet eventually. In the meantime, there wasn’t a lot of reason to talk about him.”

“You still didn’t answer the question, Lex.” Clark’s voice was unnaturally soft. “Do you love him?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

“Yes,” Lex said. The word was like a physical blow. “But it’s not the same, Clark. It’s not fair to compare.”

Clark flushed. God, he’d never even thought about that, but now that the idea was in his head, he wondered: was Bruce a better lover? He was only an inexperienced kid who’d never been with anyone except Lex, and they hadn’t even done all that much yet. Lex didn’t want to rush him, wanted to take things slow. But he and Bruce had been kids when they met, so surely it couldn’t have been that special. Suddenly Clark had a terrible thought.

“He was your first, wasn’t he?”

Lex sipped his drink, and gave a quick nod.

“And you were his.” Another nod. Clark breathed out. “How old were you?”

“Fifteen.” Younger than Clark was now. It must seem like such a long time ago to Lex. He’d always seemed so much older than his years.

“And when did it end?” Clark didn’t like the way Lex dropped his eyes and smiled. He couldn’t quite read the expression, and that was unusual. “Or should I ask, _how_ did it end?”

“It didn’t.” Clark stared at him until Lex met his eyes. “I mean, we didn’t ‘break up’ because we weren’t ‘going out.’ We didn’t have a fight or anything; we graduated, moved away. Things changed.”

A great big blurry line, Clark thought again. Next Lex would be talking about destiny, and Clark really wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

“But you’re still friends. And you trust him?” Trust was a big thing with Lex, and if he trusted Bruce, it said a lot about their relationship.

“With my life.” Lex’s tone was absolutely serious. “There aren’t many people I can say that about.”

Clark understood. In fact, he wouldn’t trust Lex’s life to anyone but himself, but he didn’t figure he should tell him that. It was enough for Clark to keep an eye on him when he could.

“He’s the only person that my father never got to,” Lex murmured, and Clark winced internally. “He knew me when I had asthma, when I showed up with no hair and everyone else thought I was a freak. I had nightmares ...” Lex trailed off as if he were remembering something.

“I didn’t mean to--”

“Bruce was there when my mom died, my brother, when Pamela left. He was there when I was sixteen and out of control, and he didn’t stop being there even when it went to hell. I can’t explain how important that was, and I won’t apologize for it.” Lex’s voice had taken on an edge. It might’ve been the scotch talking, or maybe it was just Lex’s protective instinct--it seemed to bring out the Luthor in him.

“It’s okay, Lex,” Clark said. “I’m glad you had a good friend. I guess I just kind of thought _I_ was your only friend. It was stupid to think that.”

Clark realized he’d liked believing he was Lex’s only friend, liked being needed that much. He didn’t want to think about what kind of person that made him--he suspected it didn’t make him much better than Lionel.

There was a light knock at the study door. Clark and Lex looked up to see Bruce standing there.

“Sorry to interrupt, Lex, but there’s an unusually large animal roving the grounds, and it appears to be glowing.”

Clark and Lex were on their feet in an instant. “Where?” Clark asked.

“The formal gardens,” Bruce responded, looking at Lex. Clark could see silent communication taking place.

“You two stay here,” Clark said firmly. “I’ll take care of it.”

“No!” Two male voices responded. Clark did a double-take. He noticed that Bruce seemed to have put on some kind of tool belt, and he tried not to smirk. Yeah, what would some rich guy with a Swiss Army Knife know about dealing with meteor mutants?

“Lex.” Clark looked at him plaintively. “Stay here.” He headed to the doorway, which was being blocked by Bruce. They were eye-to-eye, and Bruce wasn’t moving.

“And keep him here, too,” Clark added, gesturing at Bruce. He moved as if to slip past him, but Bruce didn’t budge. Clark stared into a pair of black eyes and felt a small shiver ripple down his spine. This guy was a little bit scary.

“Get out of the way,” Clark said. “I can handle this.”

“You’re a kid. Stay here and keep an eye on Lex. He’s likely to do something stupid and think he’s being brave.” Clark had to concede that Bruce seemed to know Lex pretty well.

“You stay with Lex. I’ll deal with it.”

They heard the sound of the other door closing. Lex was nowhere to be seen.

***

Lex turned on his flashlight and crossed the lawn towards the garden. Clark and Bruce could stand there glaring at each other all night for all he cared. In the meantime, something large and possibly carnivorous was wandering around his garden, and he wanted it gone. This was his home, and he’d be damned if he’d have it invaded by mutants of any kind.

Besides, it might feel good to kick some meteor mutant ass. It was better than watching Clark and Bruce have a pissing contest with him as the spoils. He had never figured Clark for the jealous type, and he’d forgotten how Bruce could be. God, he’d never known two men who were more insecure about their places in his life. At least Clark’s fear was understandable--he was still young, and their relationship was pretty fragile--but Bruce should know better. Lex was going to have to talk to him about baiting Clark. He didn’t need to be caught in the middle.

Lex heard a twig snap. Ahead of him, nudging its way through one of the hedges appeared to be a pig roughly the size of a small car. Bruce was right--it did seem to be giving off a faint green glow. It also appeared to have tusks. Shit! Did all farm animals have to come equipped with things that could rip you open and tear out your spleen? The pig glanced at him with interest, but didn’t move in his direction. Lex took a cautious step backwards, and cursed when he heard the sound of running footsteps. As if on cue, Bruce and Clark stumbled out of the darkness.

“Will you two be quiet?” Lex whispered harshly. “You want to get us all killed?”

Lex felt a hand fall on each shoulder, pulling him back. Great--just what he needed. He was being flanked by two over-protective heroes and eyed by a pig that looked like he belonged in a Hitchcockian version of _Animal Farm_.

“It’s not Snowball,” Lex muttered.

“Snowflake,” Clark corrected. “‘It’s not Snowflake’.”

“Snowball,” Bruce said.

“Snowflake. It’s from _Ace Ventura, Pet Detective_ ,” Clark said smugly.

“Snowball. Lex was referencing Orwell’s _Animal Farm_.”

“Will you two please shut-up?” Lex said more loudly than he’d intended. The pig raised its head and snorted. Shimmering green roses bobbed beneath its snout. Lex blinked. It had been a long time since he’d been out in the gardens--too long, apparently; he was sure he would’ve noticed green roses.

“Interesting colour of roses,” Bruce commented. Lex saw that Bruce was pulling a small, thin rope out of his belt. “And are the pigs here usually _green_?”

Lex assessed the situation. Bruce knew how to handle himself in the dark, but he was used to working alone, and it was more than likely that he and Clark were going to be in the way.

“Maybe we should let Bruce handle this.” Lex glanced at the pig’s glowing skin and tried to ignore the incredulous look in Clark’s eyes. Now was not the time for Clark to be questioning his judgment.

“What?”

“The pig’s glowing. _Green_ , Clark. You don’t like green pigs, remember? Your _allergy_.” Lex’s voice was tight. He didn’t want any of them to be out here, but Clark was most at risk, and Lex had seen him weakened by meteor rock too many times. This wouldn’t end well. Lex had no doubt that Bruce would be fine, and if he had to patch him up afterwards, well, it wouldn’t be the first time, but Clark was vulnerable. If he could get Clark out of here, maybe he’d be able to sneak back and help Bruce.

As if Clark would let him do anything so sensible. Lex sighed and willed the pig to go away and take its pointy tusks with it.

“Listen to Lex,” Bruce murmured. He was easing away from them, circling around to where the pig was grazing. It didn’t seem particularly dangerous aside from being huge, green, and glowing.

“No,” Clark insisted., glaring pointedly at Lex. “This is Smallville. I’m used to dealing with these kinds of things.”

Clark clearly didn’t understand why Lex wasn’t getting Bruce out of the way and letting him deal with it. Lex took a deep breath. How was he supposed to protect both of them and their secrets? He would rather they all go back inside and have a drink, but he still had an extraordinarily large glowing swine in his garden, and he was fairly certain nothing good could come of it.

“Get him out of here, Lex.”

Lex turned. He honestly didn’t know which of them had spoken, but it didn’t really matter. Lex heard the sound of something large breaking through the shrubbery and turned just in time to see an even larger pig with even larger tusks running towards him. Its eyes glowed green with angry intelligence.

“Oh shit!” Lex shouted as a pair of large hands pulled him roughly out of the way.

***

“What kind of move was that exactly?” Clark said. He was pacing around the study and scowling at Bruce who was calmly cleaning green blood from the blade of an oddly-shaped knife. Lex knew it was bat-shaped, but he didn’t think now was the time to point out that a straight blade was probably going to be more effective in the long run. Lex realized it didn’t go with Bruce’s motif.

“Clearly you’ve never studied the martial arts,” Bruce replied coolly.

“Do Kung-Fu films count?” Lex poured himself another glass of scotch.

“No!” Clark and Bruce said in stereo.

Those two were beginning to sound disturbingly alike. Lex wondered what crime he’d committed in a previous life--it must have been something pretty heinous--because he couldn’t think of anything he wanted to do less right now than watch his Clark and Bruce quibble over technique. Lex snickered into his glass, only stopping when he realized they were both glaring at him, and at least one of them was capable of setting him on fire.

“Come on, guys, lighten up,” Lex tried again. “The mutant swine have been dealt with, no one was hurt, and the gardens are safe once more. Except for those green roses, which I’ll have the gardener dig up in the morning.”

“He could’ve gotten us all killed,” Clark said, pointing at Bruce.

“You weren’t exactly in a position to be helpful,” Bruce replied. “Someone had to do something, and you had turned into a flannel paperweight.”

Lex cringed. Clark turned on Bruce, and Lex wondered if he had control of that heat vision thing yet.

“I told you, I’m allergic.”

“To pigs?” Bruce laughed. “And you live on a farm? That must be tough.”

“No, to--to _those_ pigs in particular!” Watching Clark try to lie his way out of a situation where the witness was neither stupid nor concussed was actually pretty damn funny when it wasn’t him that was being lied to.

Bruce merely raised an eyebrow and went back to cleaning his knife. “Lex could’ve been killed.”

Lex closed his eyes and prayed for an earthquake--or something. Any kind of natural disaster would do. Anything that meant he wouldn’t have to watch Bruce and Clark fight over who had been more at fault in almost getting them killed.

“Things were perfectly under control until you started swinging that damn rope around--” Clark stammered.

“It’s not my fault you can’t walk across the lawn without tripping over your own feet. I had a clear shot to capturing that pig before you stumbled into my line.”

“I was trying to save your stupid ass at the time,” Clark said. “Not to mention keeping Lex from being gored by--”

“Oh, and if I hadn’t stepped in and stabbed ‘this little piggy’, you both would’ve been intimately acquainted with the pointy end of its--”

“Enough!” Lex slammed his glass down on the counter. “You’re both big strong heroes, and I’m apparently the damsel in distress.” Lex held up a hand as they started to protest. “Contrary to popular belief, I can actually take care of myself. I know Smallville maybe hasn’t given you much evidence of that, Clark, but Bruce at least should know better. However,” Lex stared at Clark intently, “you know how badly you react to ... pigs.”

Bruce snickered, and Lex turned on him. “And _you_ have _never_ played well with others. The middle of a life-threatening situation is not the time to try out a new toy.”

Bruce looked away, chastised, and Lex didn’t miss Clark’s triumphant smirk. Lex whirled on him. “Neither is it the time to act like a hero when you can barely walk, and your boyfriend has to drag all two hundred pounds of you away by the ankles while trying not to get killed.”

Clark blushed and seemed intent on counting the laces on his shoes.

Lex glanced at the two of them--so different and yet so much alike. “You’re going to have to learn to get along.”

***

Clark watched Bruce’s retreating frame. For such a big man, he moved with amazing stealth. Clark was still trying to figure out that weird knife he’d used, and although he’d never admit it, the retractable rope had been pretty cool--until he’d gotten tangled in it when the meteor-pig had gotten too close. Clark had never thought that balance was one of his superpowers, but apparently it was because he couldn’t walk with any competency when meteor rocks were nearby. But all he’d been able to think about was making sure Lex was safe.

“Don’t set him on fire,” Lex said, standing beside him.

“What if I just singed him?”

“No.”

“Just a little?”

“No, Clark. And try to be a little more grateful. Bruce did kill the damned pigs while I was dragging you off to the side, you know. He could’ve been hurt.”

Clark didn’t like it that Lex had ended up having to save him. That wasn’t the way things were supposed to happen. Wasn’t he the one who did the saving? He hated that Bruce had done a fair bit of rescuing too. There was clearly more to him than Clark had first thought. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised.

“All we would’ve had to do was scare them off,” Clark said. “I only got sick after Bruce went all 'Lord of the Flies’ and there was blood flowing.”

“And he only did that because you got tangled in his rope, and it was either him or the pig.”

“I was trying to save you.”

It was an old argument. Lex walked around in front of Clark and put his arms around him. “I know that, Clark, but I really can take care of myself, all evidence to the contrary aside.” Lex pulled him into a hug. “Believe it or not, I’ve had training. Bruce and I used to workout together when we were kids.”

Clark pulled him closer, and Lex could feel the strength coursing through Clark’s body. “I just worry, Lex. I couldn’t stand it if something happened to you.”

“Nothing’s going to happen. Between you and Bruce, I’m the safest man alive.”

“It’s not that I don’t like Bruce--”

“You don’t trust him,” Lex finished for him. Clark nodded. “Well, I’ve known him almost all my life, and I trust him. That’s going to have to be enough.”

Clark bent down and kissed him. Lex could feel all of Clark’s fears and worries in that kiss, all the insecurities he tried so hard to pretend didn’t exist. Lex closed his eyes and leaned into him, offering his mouth, his tongue and his body in reassurance. He let his hands drift over Clark’s back in gentle strokes.

“You have to go home,” Lex murmured into Clark’s neck. He didn’t want to do anything to upset the delicate balance he had with the senior Kents.

“I know. I don’t like leaving you alone.”

“I’m not alone.” Lex realized that was exactly the wrong thing to say as he felt Clark stiffen and shift away. Lex didn’t loosen his grip. “That’s not what I meant. Bruce is a friend--that’s all. You don’t have to worry, Clark. Whatever is between Bruce and I is not a threat to you or our relationship. I promise.” Lex kissed him once more, slow and sweet. It was as close to saying ‘I love you’ as he could come tonight with adrenaline and scotch still racing through his blood.

Clark pulled away reluctantly, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door with one final look. Lex clicked out the lights, and padded upstairs to his room. No doubt he’d have another insecure hero to reassure when he got there.

***

Lex shut his bedroom door and leaned against it in the dark. He sighed and let out a deep breath. What a night.

“You okay?” a voice came from beside the window, making Lex jump.

“Jeez, Bruce, would you make a noise or something?”

“Sorry.” Bruce stepped into the moonlight. “I assumed you knew I was here. You always used to.”

Lex decided to ignore the faintly accusatory tone. He could already feel the beginnings of a migraine settling in. “It’s been a long time.”

“Not that long.”

Lex walked over to the bed and turned on the lamp. He kicked off his shoes, stacked the pillows against the headboard, and settled back against it.

“Interesting town, Smallville,” Bruce said.

“You didn’t believe me.” Lex didn’t really blame him. There were days when he didn’t believe the things that happened in this town either.

“It’s not that I didn’t believe you, Lex. I just thought you might have exaggerated.”

“And now?”

“Now I believe you.” Bruce crossed the room and sat on the other side of the bed, grabbing one of the pillows from behind Lex’s head. Lex’s glare had no effect as Bruce settled in beside him. “Clark seems ... strong.”

Lex shrugged. Bruce knew better than to ask him anything directly. He understood the meaning of secrets, and he knew Lex wouldn’t lie to him. They’d been telling the truth since they were nine. Bruce was the only person in his life that he didn’t have to pretend with, and although Lex didn’t want to lie to him about Clark’s secrets, he couldn’t reveal them either. It wasn’t his place.

“He’s gone home, I take it,” Bruce ventured. “School night?”

Lex’s gaze was frosty. It wasn’t easy to admit he was dating a kid in high school. If he thought about it too much it seemed vaguely unsavoury and he was sure that was the general opinion of the town--even if they didn’t know what was going on. So far they’d managed to keep their relationship quiet. The only people who knew were the Kents, and they certainly didn’t want to advertise the fact. It was clear they thought Clark would grow out of this infatuation. In the meantime, they weren’t willing to alienate their son by forbidding them to see each other. Lex had promised to take things slow–he didn’t want them to think he’d pushed Clark into anything. He didn’t want to think that either.

“Just wait. One of these days you’re going to fall for a younger guy. Then we’ll see how well you handle it.”

“Not going to happen, Lex.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m too busy to have a relationship. Besides, who wants to date a rich kid with issues?”

“I’m a rich kid with issues,” Lex countered.

“Different issues.”

“Not that different.” Lex reached over and touched Bruce’s arm. “You still haven’t told me exactly why you’re here.”

“Can’t I just drop by to see an old friend?” Bruce sounded tired.

“Yes, but that’s not why you’re here. I know you, Bruce. If you just wanted to make Clark jealous, you’d be trying harder.”

Bruce’s smile was wicked. “You mean he’s not jealous?”

“Oh, he’s jealous, but not because you’re trying.” Lex rolled onto his side and looked at his oldest friend. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

Bruce sighed and shifted until his position mirrored Lex’s. There were still several inches between them, but there was a feeling of intimacy in the room. Lex looked into Bruce’s dark eyes and waited. He’d spent a lot of nights gazing into those eyes, lying beside Bruce just like this, or staring across the space between their beds. Lex had learned to be patient. Bruce only spoke when he was ready. There was nothing he could do to push. He’d learned that the hard way.

“Lionel came to see me.”

Every muscle in Lex’s body tensed. He had to stop himself from rolling off the bed and starting to pace. Bruce’s hand on his arm held him in place, his grip warm and strong.

“What did he want?” Lex managed to say between clenched teeth.

“He was concerned,” Bruce said carefully, measuring out his words as if they were grains of sand. “He said you weren’t yourself.”

“Meaning?”

“Not acting like a Luthor.”

Lex snorted. It always came back to that. His family name, expectations. “You mean I’ve been acting like a human being.”

“He seems to think you’re being paranoid.”

“Oh, and that’s completely out of character.”

“Lex.” The hand on his arm attempted to soothe him, long fingers stroking the fabric of his shirt.

“He had to know you’d tell me. What the hell is he planning?”

“Lex.”

“He hates that I’ve made a success of things here. He wants me back in Metropolis where he can keep me under his thumb. He’s probably--”

“Lex! Will you listen for a minute?” Bruce shifted closer and Lex shut-up. “He was asking about Clark.”

“Clark?” Lex couldn’t keep the note of panic out of his voice. “You didn’t?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes. “It really has been too long if you have to ask. Of course I didn’t say anything.”

Lex closed his eyes, and tried to force himself to relax. His father was right--he was ruled by his emotions. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“As far as Lionel’s concerned, I haven’t talked to you in years. I’m not stupid, Lex. I know how he operates.”

“I know.” Bruce knew Lionel as well as anyone. What on earth was his father up to?

“I told him I had no idea what was going on in your life except what I read in the society pages. He implied that your friendship with Clark was distracting you from larger issues.”

“What did he want?”

Bruce’s eyes were warm and dark, and the smile he gave Lex was something out of a fond memory. He remembered that smile. “Actually, he thought this might be a good time for you and I to renew old acquaintances.”

Lex raised an eyebrow, aware that Bruce’s fingers were still absently stroking his arm. “How specific was he?”

“Well, he did suggest that fucking you senseless on the pool table might help you regain your focus.” Lex stared at him open-mouthed for the instant it took to catch up. “Oh, for God’s sake, Lex. This is Lionel. It was all insinuation and innuendo. He doesn’t know for sure that you and Clark are seeing each other. He doesn’t even know for sure if we ever ...” Bruce trailed off.

“Well, he’s got a pretty damn good idea about that, I think. I wasn’t exactly a subtle teenager.”

“You _telling_ him we were sleeping together and him _believing_ it are two entirely different things. Lionel always figured I had better taste than that.”

“Well, he was wrong.” Lex’s mouth quirked into a grin. Bruce had been extraordinarily good-looking at fifteen, and nothing had changed except that he wore his body more comfortably now. If anything, he was even more attractive. Lex swallowed that thought quickly.

“Apparently. But I’m reasonably sure that he doesn’t know for certain. I let him think it was an unrequited interest on my part. I suggested that I might have business in Smallville.”

“So he knows you’re here?”

“He will. I indicated that I would let him know what kind of state I found you in.”

“Did he offer you money?” Bruce was one of the richest men in the world, the Wayne fortune being even more substantial than the Luthors. Money wasn’t much of an incentive for Bruce.

The look Bruce gave him said he was hopeless. “He implied that Wayne Industries would be the recipient of some rather lucrative contracts in the future.”

“He really thinks you’d spy on me?” Lex didn’t know why it surprised him--maybe it was because it was Bruce, and Lex had always considered their friendship unimpeachable. He thought that even Lionel could see that, but maybe it was best that he didn’t. It was safer that way.

“Lex, this is a man who slept with at least two of your girlfriends.”

Lex nodded. Lionel had always taken an unhealthy interest in anyone that got close to him. It shouldn’t shock him that his father had developed an obsession with Clark as well. “I know.”

“It’s not like it’s the first time Lionel’s tried to offer me something for information about you.”

Lex closed his eyes. “Probably a good thing he doesn’t swing both ways.”

Bruce coughed awkwardly, and Lex felt the blood drain from his face. Well, shit. “You’re kidding.”

“I’d rather not discuss it.”

“Christ, Bruce, are you serious?” Lex knew he was. “Why didn’t you ever--”

“It wasn’t like anything happened. My virtue is safe.”

“Thank God for that.” Lex couldn’t quite pull off a smile. The thought of Bruce and his father ... Lex shuddered. That was a whole other level of disturbing. “He really thought you’d betray me?”

“This should hardly come as a surprise to you.”

“I know.” As sad as it was, Lex still had moments when he liked to believe that his father was just like everyone else’s, that Lionel couldn’t destroy people with a word or a look. Sometimes he could almost convince himself he wasn’t a failure in his father’s eyes. That he wasn’t expendable.

“I wouldn’t betray you, Lex.” The hand on his arm tightened and Lex could feel the weight of Bruce’s gaze resting on him, willing him to believe. It was still hard to accept as truth, even after all these years of hearing it.

“I know.”

“But I did get a hell of a lot of money for that tape of you snoring,” Bruce said softly. Lex’s eyes flashed wide, and he laughed. It felt good to be with a friend again. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like to relax.

“Bruce.” They were only inches apart now, and Lex didn’t remember when the space between them had melted away. Lex’s fingers found Bruce’s cheek, felt the rough scratch of stubble as he traced the edge of his face.

“And don’t tell me Luthors don’t snore,” Bruce whispered.

“We don’t.”

“Well, I know otherwise. Now turn out the light and stop worrying.”

Lex rolled onto his side and flicked the lamp off. He stayed in that position, breath catching in his throat as Bruce slid closer, his breath warm on the back of Lex’s scalp. Lex felt a familiar flutter in his chest. This was safe--this was home.

“Thanks,” Lex whispered, knowing it was unnecessary, but needing to say it anyway.

“You know I’d never put you, or anyone you care about, at risk. Even if your boyfriend has a weird allergy to pigs and trips over his own feet. I’d die before I let anything happen to you. Or the flannel farm boy.”

“I know.” Lex rolled his eyes, but he could hear the teasing in Bruce’s tone. Maybe no one else would’ve, but Lex had known Bruce forever. An arm slipped around Lex’s waist. It was reassuring, and Lex didn’t fight it. He’d spent too much time with Bruce to even consider that there was anything wrong with sharing a bed with him. They’d spent too many hours--years--holding each other at Excelsior--nightmares, hangovers, long nights full of grief and anger. There was nothing sexual in Bruce’s touches tonight. Lex could always tell the difference.

“Just go to sleep, Lex. I’ll be here. We’ll figure something out in the morning.”

There was a moment of silence while Lex struggled with what he was feeling. It was amazing how Bruce always fit back into his life, as if he’d never left. It was the most comfortable relationship Lex had ever had, and he didn’t even have the energy to feel guilty about it.

“Clark wouldn’t understand this,” Lex murmured. “This. Us.”

“I suspect there’s a lot that Clark wouldn’t understand,” Bruce replied. “Does it matter?”

Lex thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, it does.”

“You love him?” Bruce’s voice was strained. There was the undertone of jealousy, a little tremor of hurt. Lex wondered if Bruce would ever stop loving him with that deep earnest intensity that he applied to all things. Secretly, Lex hoped he wouldn’t. It gave him hope to think that someone could love him like that--even if he didn’t think he deserved it. To be loved by two good men in his lifetime ... it was more than Lex had ever thought possible. He was grateful for both of them.

Lex nodded against the pillow. “Yes, I love him.”

“Then we’ll figure out how to protect him. He’s not very good at protecting himself.”

“He’s stubborn.”

“He’s careless. He’s waving his secrets around like a damn flag.”

Lex couldn’t argue with the truth of Bruce’s words. “He thinks he’s being subtle.”

Bruce’s exasperation was clear. “He probably thinks plaid is understated, too. I’ve met Buddhist monks who lie more convincingly than he does.”

“He’s a terrible liar,” Lex conceded, “but you know how hard it is to live with secrets.”

“I know.” Bruce’s forehead pressed against his scalp, his hair tickling Lex’s skin. It felt nice.

“He believes in what he’s doing. He’s not going to change.” Lex had tried every way he could to get Clark to be less of a hero, but it wasn’t possible. All he could hope for was that Clark applied as much caution as possible.

“Yes, well, I’m used to dealing with stubborn men who think they don’t need anyone.”

“Takes one to know one,” Lex muttered sleepily.

“Go to sleep, Lex.”

***

Bruce brushed a hand lightly over Lex’s scalp. It felt as soft as it had the first time he’d touched it, when they were nine years old and the October sky had fallen, changing everything. Bruce could feel the gentle curve of skull, the articulation of veins beneath Lex’s skin. This kind of touch was something few people ever got to do, and Bruce treated it as a privilege. It was weirdly intimate in a way that nothing else was. Even sex. He’d been the first to be allowed--after the hospital workers and Lex’s too-concerned mother--although it had been years later when Lex had told him that. It made him feel special. Important.

Bruce relaxed against the pillow, cataloguing the sounds in the room. The faint ticking of the clock, the creak of old wood in winter, the occasional rattle of wind against the pane. Underneath it all, the steady rise and fall of Lex’s breath was like a repeated cadence, and Bruce could tell Lex was already deeply asleep. He suspected this was not his normal manner of sleeping, knowing that Lex was always one step away from waking, one breath away from absolute alertness. Or at least he was now. There had been a time when he slept deeply. When they both had.

Lex shifted against him, shaping himself to the lines of Bruce’s chest, and Bruce hadn’t anticipated that it would be like this, the old feelings returning so swiftly, so absolutely.

So mutually.

There was Clark to think of, but that seemed like a distant worry. Something to deal with in the bright Kansas sunshine rather than in rooms of shadows and stone. It was as if they’d returned to Excelsior, falling together into familiar patterns, tracing steps they’d thought forgotten. It was too easy to forget they weren’t boys.

Bruce heard a small snore escape from Lex, and he hid his smile against Lex’s cotton-clad shoulder. Some things never changed. He was surprised to find how happy he was that this was one of them.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on the complete series, please see the first story in any of the _Shadows & Stone_ series.
> 
> Originally posted in November 2004. Revised and reposted January 2005.
> 
> “This Little Piggy” is a nod to the Justice League Unlimited episode of the same name where Batman self-identifies as “a rich kid with issues--lots of issues.”


End file.
